


Dreams Become Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (?), M/M, One Shot, Qui-Gon Jinn Bashing, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe make this bigger laterObi-Wan has a wonderful memory that always comes bite him in the ass later. Always including this time when something well someone he thought he would never see again is back (for good?)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's a little wonky

Obi-Wan had always been known for remembering almost everything. He noticed small things others often didn't. This was just yet another thing Obi-Wan hated about himself.

Qui-Gon's death. It was always as though it was yesterday. Not a week ago, not a week ahead. Always yesterday, Obi-Wan hated it. Every single detail was engraved no carved forcefully into Obi-Wans memory. Everytime Obi-Wan closed his eyes all he saw was that terrible duel of fates. Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon? Master or Apprentice? The answer that time was Qui-Gon, Obi-Wans master. Why? Who kriffing knows ask the zabrak who killed a part of Obi-Wan that is now only there to rot.

Obi-Wan stepped out of bed, his joints ached. Despite the fac that Obi-Wan was only 30 his body felt as though he was well into his 50's 

Obi-Wan quietly started his morning routine careful not to wake Cody. Cody. Force he loved him so much. Too much. He sighed as he finished his morning routine. After a few minutes Cody was finally waking up and getting out of bed.

"You really ought to get us more time temple side cyar'e." Cody mumbled into his neck as he latched onto my waist from behind.

"Oh? Really? Force you must've really enjoyed last night then" a gleefully shot back. Cody smiled against his neck and slowly started to rock them back amd forth.

Suddenly Obi-Wans comm went off and Cody's grip on his waist tightened. He looked down. Anakin. " Oh it's just Anakin." He spoke aloud. Cody groaned into my neck "Oh c'mon dear I know you love that boy as much as I do."

"He has his moments" Cody begrudgingly mumbled as he unlatched himself from my waist. With a small wet kiss to my neck Cody went off to the 'fresher. 

Finally Obi-wan looked back down at his comm. Alright then let's see what he did this time. "Anakin?"

" Hey uh master?"

"Yes Anakin?" 

"You need to see this uh," Anakin hesitated "Come down to the council chambers like um now."

Obi-Wan raised and eyebrow "Alright". After hanging up he strode over to the 'fresher where Cody was and knocked "Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading up to the council chambers l, there is something Anakin wanted me to see? Would you like for me to wait for you or just go now and catch you up later?"

"I'll be out in 10 minutes cyar'e"

Obi-Wan smiled "Okay dear"  
()()()()()()()()()

The walked to the council chambers was short lived. Though just long enough for Obi-Wans nerves to kick in. Cody gave Obi-Wan and knowing look and smile slightly. Obi-Wan took a calming breath and opened the chambers doors and immediately stopped and stood frozen at the sight infront of him. All was normal. Council members in their seats Anakin amd Ahsoka standing side by side but in the dead center was something Obi-Wan hadn't expected. Or more accurately someone Obi-Wan hadn't expected.  
"Qui-gon" Obi-Wan breathed out

"Obi-Wan" Qui-gon questioned softly

No. Oh no. Nope. No. No thank you. He would very much enjoy a refund at the very moment. During Obi-Wans little parade of thoughts he failed to realise he was hyperventilating. Thankfully Cody's hand falling to the small of his back instantly brought him back out of his head. Obi-Wan took another deep breath and looked between the council, Anakin and Ahsoka then him. Qui-gon.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring another chapter finally yayyyy

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stared at each other for moment longer before the silence was broken.

"Master Kenobi" Mace Windu started, "We would like to hear your thoughts on where we should place him for the time being"

"I'm not an object" Qui-Gon mumbled under his breath which earned a small glare from Windu.

"I..... Erm" Obi-Wan was still at a loss for words despite the fact he had supposedly pieced himself back together not a moment before, " I- may I think on this?" This question seemed to actually hurt Qui-Gon? Maybe because I didn't just say *oh yeah you can totally bunk with me ol' master mine not like you caused more problems in my life than fixed them or anything. Oh yeah and you totally didn't I don't know abandon or anything throughout my apprenticeship to you. No never the saint that is Qui-Gon Jinn, he would never EVER do anything like that*

Obi-Wan may have been 'thinking on this' too long because now everyone in the council chamber were all staring at him. Some of the stares were impatient while others were still staring at me in....... shock? Seriously? Anyways He was totally not going to tell everyone about what Qui-Gon did to him (totally not because he thinks it his own fault in all) and then announce that he really doesn't even want to be in the same room as him and leave, so instead he'll say something short and civilised. Just calmly tell them that you think he should stay with one of the councillors (that aren't himself) and get this over with. Maybe he'd go back to bed with Cody, or even just sit down and have some tea with his love, he'll probably even apologize for bringing him into this mess and tell him how much I love him and am grateful for him sticking with me through this.

"He can stay with me." Shit. Kark. Fuck. No. No no no no no. 

"Very well" Mace spoke firmly " Master Jinn will stay with Master Kenobi until we find a way to get him back to... whenever or whatever place he came from." A shallow wave of nods echoed throughout the councillors "dismissed" Mace finally stated.

As Anakin, Ahsoka, Qui-Gon, Cody and I exited I let out a small sigh. He's still a little rattled, it seems as though no matter how much he has seen in his relatively hectic lifetime nothing will ever rattle Obi-Wan like Qui-Gon does.

"Why didn't you just suggest that I stay with you right away padawan?"

Speak of the devil. Obi-Wan hates the slight waver in his voice when he speaks"I just wanted to make sure I knew all my options before I made a head on decision" 

"Hm" Qui-Gon grunted. While Anakin quietly stared at Obi-Wan for about a moment before he grabbed Ahsoka by the wrist and brought her slightly ahead from where Obi-Wan and Cody were still standing to properly introduce her to Qui-Gon.

"Are you okay cya're?" Cody quietly whispered to me leaning forward slightly.

After a second of hesitation i gave a slight nod. No longer rattled I was now just in a slight state of shock. I mean he's not surprised this honestly does seem like something that would happen to him(which is concerning by itself). Obi-Wan take a deep breath and using Cody presence beside him to help center himself for a moment then quietly responded, " I'm sorry. I'm.... just a little shocked at the moment" he looked up into Cody's eyes and smiled slightly, Cody responded with a passing hand on his shoulder and a small nod. Obi-Wan nodded to the direction the others had went, " Sha'll we?" 

Cody smirked and nodded, "We sha'll" they shared a smile then walked forward to the small group ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little "sha'll we?" "We sha'll" thing is just something my and i do to cheer eachother up sometimes so i thought I'd include it lmao. Also please excuse some of the spelling and grammar errors rn i just don't hav my glasses on 😂😂😂

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also if i decide to continue I'll go into a little more depth with things like qui-gon bashing, Obi-Wans age, timeline, relationships etc;
> 
> Edit: haldgkfkfsns thank you for all the kudos!


End file.
